Drama Total
thumb|100px Drama Total (Total Drama no original) é uma série canadense criada por Jennifer Pertsch e Tom McGillis. Drama Total é desenvolvido por Fresh TV Inc. e Teletoon. A série estreou no Canadá em 8 de julho de 2007 e no Brasil, em 5 de março de 2009 no Cartoon Newtork. Equipe :Veja também: Equipe Originalmente, há 64 atores, seis diretores, 35 roteiristas e três compositores na série. Ilha dos Desafios left Ilha dos Desafios (originalmente Total Drama Island e, provisoriamente, Camp TV) é a primeira temporada de Drama Total. Criada como uma paródia de programas como Survivor e Fear Factor, Ilha dos Desafios foca em 22 adolescentes recém-chegados ao Acampamento Wawanakwa para competirem em um reality show. Os competidores são divididos em duas equipes e devem competir em desafios a cada três dias. Enquanto a equipe vencedora ganha invencibilidade, a equipe perdedora deve eliminar um de seus companheiros. Quem for eliminado deve atravessar o Cais da Vergonha até o Barco dos Perdedores e deixar a ilha. Eventualmente, as equipes são dissolvidas e o processo de eliminação continua até que o último competidor remanescente vença o grande prêmio de US$100.000. Episódios Esta temporada possui 26 episódios mais um especial. Luzes, Drama, Ação! left Luzes, Drama, Ação! (Total Drama Action no original), segunda temporada de Drama Total, tem lugar em um set de filmagens abandonado em algum lugar de Toronto, Ontário. Ela segue o mesmo formato de Ilha dos Desafios, com quinze competidores da última temporada participando de desafios temáticos de cinema em equipes separadas. Depois da eliminação, os competidores devem passar pelo Hall da Infâmia até o programa Consequência Luzes, Drama, Ação! indo de Fiasco-sine. Este processo continua até que um jogador vença US$1 milhão. Episódios Como a temporada anterior, esta consiste em 26 episódios mais um especial. Drama Total Turnê Mundial left|135px Drama Total Turnê Mundial (originalmente Total Drama World Tour e, provisoriamente, Total Drama, The Musical) é a terceira temporada de Drama Total. Quinze personagens antigos mais três novos competem por uma chance de vencer US$1 milhão em desafios ao redor do mundo. Nesta temporada, os jogadores são divididos em três equipes e devem viver no Drama Total Jumbo Jet. Eles também têm que realizar espontâneos números musicais a cada episódio ou poderão ser eliminados através do Salto da Vergonha. O prêmio em dinheiro (mais uma vez de US$1 milhão) vai para o último competidor restante da temporada. Episódios Esta temporada também possui 26 episódios. Drama Total: A Vingança da Ilha left|135 px Já passamos pelo cinema já demos a volta ao mundo e voltamos onde o drama começou o acampamento Walwanakwa onde teremos desafios mais a ilha está cheia de residuos tóxicos sim deixamos os 24 participantes de lado e temos 13 novos concorrentes e 2 equipes que são as larvas mutantes e os ratos radiotivo sim a trilha da vitória está perpleta Mutantes quem sobrevivera e tambem ganhara o milhão de dolares descubra no Drama Total A vingança da ilha. participantes 1.Jo 2.Scott 3.Mike 4.Zoey 5.Ann Maria 6.Dakota 7.Cameron 8.Sam 9.Relampago 10.B 11.Dawn 12.Stacie 13.Brick Ratos radiotivos 1.Dakota 2.B 3.Stacie 4.Dawn 5.Sam 6.Brick 7.Jo 8.Relampago Larvas mutantes 9.Cameron 10.Zoey 11.Mike 12.Ann Maria 13.Dakotazoide Episodios e eliminados 77.01 maior,mais sinistro e irado.Stacie ratos radiotivos-participante de episodio Owen 78.02 verdade ou tubarão mutante.Dakota ratos radiotivos 79.03Numa gelada.B ratos radiotivos 80.04de susto em susto.Sam ratos radiotivos-participante de episodio Izzy 81.05Traira a vista-participante de episódio Bridgete-Dawn 82.06que modelo-participante de episodio Lindsay 83.07 não vá para a mina.Brick e Ann marie e Dakota volta participante de episodio Ezekiel 84.08o tesouro do dr Chris.Dakotazoide participante de episodio Gwen e Sam 85.09A corrida do chef-Mike participante de episodio Duncan 86.10pra cima e avante.Jo participante de episodio Heather 87.11coma e corra.Scoty participante de episodio Dj 88.12a floresta frankfloresta.Zoey 89.13 cerebros e musculos vice-campeão Relampago campeão Cameron aviso Chris Mclean foi preso por te jogado residuo toxico na ilha então ficou por 1 ano no Xadrez Total Drama All-Stars left|135px Drama Total todas as estrelas é a quinta temporada da série por que o Chris é libertado da prisão já o acampamento walwanakwa onde os residuos toxicos foram livrados teremos 13 participantes e 13 episodios sim teremos a outro instrumento de eliminação que é a descarga da vergonha mas é tudo bom por que o que esta imuna passara uma noite na ilha da caveira.sim o vencedor ficara na mansão spar hotel nessa temporada teremos 2 equipes Abutres malignos e Hamster heroicos participantes 1.Mike 2.Zoey 3.Relampago 4.Jo 5.Sam 6.Scott 7.Courtney 8.Gwen 9.Duncan 10.Heather 11.Lindsay 12.Sierra 13.Alejandro Abutre malignos 1.Gwen ela é boa 2.Courtney 3.Heather 4.Alejandro 5.Scott 6.Cameron ele é bom 7.Relampago 8.Jo Hamster heroicos 9.Mike 10.Zoey 11.Lindsay 12.Sam 13.Sierra 14.Duncan episodios e eliminados 090.01Vilões vs herois.Lindsay hamster heroicos 091.02medo do mal.Relampago abutres vilanicos 092.03soldado sangue-suga Jo abutres vilanicos 093.04medo alimenticio.Sam hamster heroicos 094.05loucos da lua 095.6posição espanhola-Heather abutres vilanicos 096.7socando idiotas.Sierra hamster heroicos 097.8.corrida de barco.Duncan 098.9.Ezekiel é encontrado.Cameron 099.10.obstáculo assassino.Alejandro 100.11.meu sundae doce sundae-Courtney 101.12.ladrão de coisas.Gwen e Scott 102.13.Final destruidora vice-campeã Zoey campeão Mike aviso o acampamento Walwanakwa foi destruido e afundado no mar os que estão a deriva são Gwen,Cameron,Zoey,Mike,Heather,Alejandro,Chris,Chef e Owen Total Drama: Pahkitew Island left|135px Total Drama: Pahkitew Island é a sexta temporada da série. Foi confirmada pela primeira vez em um comunicado de imprensa Teletoon em 9 de junho de 2013. Está programada para ter lançamento em 2014 no Canadá. Junto com isso, esta temporada será realizada em um novo local, a Ilha Pahkitew, com catorze novos competidores e treze episódios. Além disso, não se sabe muito. Episódios Esta temporada conterá 13 episódios, como suas duas antecessoras. Sequências de abertura :Para mais informações sobre esta seção, visite: Sequência de abertura I Wanna Be Famous'', de Graeme Cornis e Dawna Toews''' Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine, You guys are on my mind. You asked me what I wanted to be And now I think the answer is plain to see. 'Cause I wanna be famous. I wanna live close to the sun Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won Everything to prove, nothing in my way I'll get there one day 'Cause I wanna be famous! na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na I wanna be I wanna be I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous! (assobios ao mesmo tom da música) Quero Ser Famoso, de autores desconhecidos Pai e mãe, eu estou legal Penso muito em vocês Eu sempre quis ser o tal E é só por isso que eu estou aqui Eu quero ser famoso Essa é a vida que eu escolhi Eu ralo muito, mas já venci Faço tudo, vou arrebentar Um dia eu chego lá Porque eu quero ser famoso! na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na Eu quero ser, eu quero ser, quero ser famoso Eu quero ser, eu quero ser, quero ser famoso! (assobios ao mesmo tom da música) Premiações *Ilha dos Desafios foi indicada ao '''''Gemini Awards em 2008. *Em 2010, a série ganhou Best Tween Series e Viewer's Choice Award no Kid Screen's 1st Annual Award, em Nova York. *Luzes, Drama, Ação! foi indicada ao Gemini Awards em 2010. *Drama Total Turnê Mundial ganhou na categoria "Melhor Série Estrangeira" e "Melhor Trilha Sonora em um Série de TV" no ToonZone Awards. *A canção Ah, Izzy foi indicada para "Melhor Canção em um Série de TV" no ToonZone Awards. *Carter Hayden, o dublador de Noah, foi indicado para "Melhor Dublador em um Série de TV" e Annick Obonsawin, a dubladora da Sierra, venceu na categoria "Melhor Dubladora em uma Série de TV" no ToonZone Awards. *Drama Total Turnê Mundial ganhou na categoria "Melhor Série Animada", "Melhor Talento Vocal" e "Melhor Programa Tween/Teen" em 2011 no KidScreen Award. Curiosidades *Até a quarta temporada, todas as temporadas da série (excluindo Luzes, Drama, Ação!) tiveram seus títulos originais mudados pouco antes de estrear: **''Camp TV'' virou Ilha dos Desafios; **''Total Drama, the Musical'' virou Drama Total Turnê Mundial; **''Total Drama Reloaded'' virou Drama Total: A Vingança da Ilha. *Nas três primeiras temporadas, ao menos dois competidores se juntaram ou voltaram ao jogo no meio do caminho: **Em Ilha dos Desafios, Izzy e Eva retornaram depois da fusão das equipes. **Em Luzes, Drama, Ação!, Izzy e Owen retornaram à competição, enquanto Courney fazia sua estreia na mesma. **Em Drama Total Turnê Mundial, Duncan retornou depois de desistir, e Blaineley estreou na fusão. ***Assim, Izzy é a única competidora a voltar à competição mais de uma vez. ***Coincidentemente, as duas mulheres que estrearam no meio de um temporada, foram eliminadas juntas em Drama Total Turnê Mundial. *Há 38 (39 se contar o Sr. Coco) participantes de Drama Total até agora. **Há 5 que competiram por quatro temporadas: Lindsay, Heather, Gwen e Duncan. ***No entanto, Courtney, que se classificou para as primeira, terceira e quarta temporadas, não se classificou originalmente para a segunda, mas competiu nesta depois de processar o programa. **Há 6 que competiram em três temporadas: Owen, DJ, Harold, LeShawna, Bridgette e Izzy. **Há 17 que competiram em duas temporadas: Geoff, Trent, Tyler, Beth, Cody, Justin, Noah, Ezekiel, Cameron, Sam, Mike, Sierra, Zoey, Alejandro, Jo, Scott e Relâmpago. **Há 10 (11 se contar com o Sr. Coco) que competiram em apenas uma temporada: Katie, Sadie, Eva, Blaineley, Ana Maria, B, Brick, Dakota, Dawn e Staci. *Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Noah e Tyler são os únicos cinco competidores das primeiras três temporadas que nunca chegaram à fase da fusão de equipes.] *Alejandro e Cameron são os únicos competidores que ainda não foram eliminados, já que ambos ganharam a competição em que entraram. *Toda temporada até agora tem apresentado um padrão perceptível que, na maioria das vezes, mantém a quantidade de garotos e garotas na competição perfeitamente a mesma. *Os competidores muito raramente mudam suas roupas, com exceção da roupa de banho e os pijamas, enquanto Chris e Chef usam uma série de roupas diferentes ao longo da série. *Os quatro finalistas da Ilha dos Desafios têm o melhor desempenho de todos os participantes originais e também são os concorrentes com maior participação na série. **Todos eles competem nas três primeiras temporadas. ***Com exceção de Owen, os outros três competem em quatro temporadas. **Pelo menos um deles chegou à duas finais em cada temporada. **Todos eles aparecem em todos os episódios de pelo menos uma temporada. **Todos os quatro têm a maior quantidade de participação: ***Heather: 68 ***Owen: 62 ***Duncan: 62 ***Gwen: 51 **Todos os quatro já ganharam uma temporada. **Todos os quatro fizeram parte da equipe superior da temporada pelo menos uma vez. Categoria:Drama Total Categoria:Mídia interna